


Doll

by Dan_G_Panterita



Series: Movimientos [3]
Category: Violinist of Hameln: Shchelkunchik
Genre: 2nd generation, Gen, Violinist of Hameln - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing he found unbearable was that instead of being a toy, he was closer to being a massive destruction weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muñeca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395531) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita). 



> Chapter 34 spoilers D:

Shchel had never given up, and he could guarantee he never would. In spite of his low height and delicate body, he had a strong willingness, powerful enough to move mountains. Since little and until now, if he just kept walking, he knew he had half of it done.

However, he felt the extreme heaviness of the dark path that opened up its way in front him. Everything was much more complicated than it used to be and deeply inside him and even with this optimism, he was dying in agony while thinking of that impossible act. That he wouldn’t fulfill Harmony’s promise and maybe what Baroque told him could be true. That he was a failure, a mistake, a simple experiment that had turned out wrong.

That he was just a broken doll.

Because that’s what he was right now and for the rest of his existence.  He had accepted it and made no big deal about it. The only thing that he found unbearable was that instead of being a toy, he was closer to being a massive destruction weapon.


End file.
